


Let Out The Beast

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, EXOverse, Laundry day, M/M, Spanking of a not-so-innocent deers ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: When it happens, Lu Han is only half expecting it. He knew that he would be punished for what happened earlier that day, he just didn't know when. He certainly didn't expect it to happen now.
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 8





	Let Out The Beast

~*~

When it happens, Lu Han is only half expecting it. He knew that he would be punished for what happened earlier that day, he just didn’t know when he would be punished. He certainly didn’t expect it to happen while he was sitting on the floor sorting the laundry.

One minute he’s folding t-shirts and putting them into piles for each member, next he’s flat on his back with a scowling Kris pinning his arms to the floor, hips grinding down against his own, forcing him to bite his tongue to try and contain the pleasured moan that wants to leave his lips.

“Kris…the others…” He manages to gasp out as the others teeth nibble at a sensitive area on his neck, hips rolling against his again. The other members aren’t far away in the main room watching a film.

“You’re right.” With a final nip, Kris pulls Lu Han to his feet and drags him into the room they share with Minseok, pushing him onto his bed and kicking the door shut behind them.

In the lounge area, all the members glance with sympathy at Minseok who sighs and slouches down into the couch cushions some more.

“You can sleep in our room tonight, Hyung.” Sehun offers as Tao nods from where he’s seated beside him. 

“Thanks, guys, I think I’ll be taking you up on that offer.” Minseok answers gratefully before adding, “I just hope they pick the right bed this time.” 

All the members shudder in disgust before returning their attention to the film.

Lu Han stares up at Kris from where he had been pushed down onto his leader’s bed. Kris was staring down at him like he was about to devour him and Lu Han found himself wishing that he would. Just seeing his leader look at him like that was making him more aroused. 

“Strip.” 

Kris didn’t move from where he stood, watching the red-head writhe on the bed and whine quietly before he moved to the edge of the bed and stood before him. 

Hands shaking with arousal, Lu Han reached down to the hem of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side, tousling his hair even more in the process. He slides one hand down his chest and barely-there abs slowly, gasping at the tingling of pleasure it causes; his other hand unfastens his pants, sliding them down over his hips to pool on the floor.

“Lulu, you naughty boy.” Kris leers at the other. “Who said it was ok for you to not wear any underwear?” 

Feeling brave, Lu Han steps closer to Kris until they are toe to toe. “No one.” Leaning up on tip-toes, he whispers against the blonde’s lips, “I wanted to surprise you.” His hands trail up the other's chest until his arms wrap around Kris’ shoulders.

Lu H

Lu Han is left gasping for breath as his back meets with the back of the door, his mouth being devoured roughly by the tall blonde who has his arms pinned with one hand above his head. The other large hand is pulling roughly on his hair, the pain turning him on even more. 

Breaking the kiss, Kris growls into his ear, “What have I told you about flirting with Minseok?”

Lu Han is finding it hard to catch his breath, gasping for breath, overwhelmed by pleasure. He really did enjoy being punished. An extra hard tug of his hair reminded him that Kris was waiting for him to answer. “Not to…ah… do it.”

“Yet you did.”

Lu Han stares into Kris’ eyes, unable to look away from the fierce look. 

“But the manager’s said it would make the fans happy.” 

It was a weak excuse and he knew it. The truth was that he found Minseok adorably cute and couldn’t resist the urge to cuddle him and pinch his cheeks a lot of the time; and sometimes, well maybe he might just do it on purpose when Kris is watching.

“It doesn’t make me happy,” Kris growls, biting Lu Han’s bottom lip hard, drawing blood, before licking at the blood that seeped from the wound. “Don’t do it again.”

He didn’t know quite what possessed him to be so bold, but he did have a ‘fuck the consequences’ attitude that seemed to rear its head every now and then, and this seemed to be one of those times.

“Make me.” He taunted, licking his lips, eyes glinting with defiance.

“Oh, I’ll make you alright. I’ll remind you of who you belong to.” Kris picks him up, moving away from the wall and towards the bed.

Lu Han is pushed down on his hands and knees on the bed, head pushed down into the pillows by a large hand that doesn’t let go immediately. Pushing his head round to the side he gasps in air, fighting off his fear of suffocating he grips hold of the pillow, anticipating the blonde’s next move.

“Don’t move.” 

The cold, firm command pins him in place, he couldn’t move if he tried. From the corner of his eye, the Lu Han sees Kris undress, hears him open one of the dresser draws and move back to sit behind him on the bed. 

He hears the snap of the cap of the lube bottle seconds before the first smack lands on his pert ass, forcing a groan of pained pleasure to escape him at the arousing sting of his skin. 

“Count them, Lulu.” 

“One…” He obeys the command immediately.

Lubed fingers are massaging the sensitive skin around his pucker as the second smack lands.

“Ah..two…” Another. “Ngh..three…”

On the fourth smack, two long fingers push inside his tight heat; it hurts a little but soon fades as Kris works him open while continuing to smack his ass, both cheeks now glowing a rosy shade of red. The burn feels good as he continues to count. 

It’s on the tenth and final smack that Kris finds and presses hard on Lu Han's prostate, making him moan out loud and Kris smirks with satisfaction knowing that the others must have heard. He continues to massage the sensitive cluster of nerve endings, watching in fascination as Lu Han’s back arches, his hands clench the pillows and sheets so tight they look as though they’re about to rip, and his mouth hangs open, panting for breath, eyes glazed and hooded. 

“Kris….ah….please…” Lu Han manages to force out between his pants for oxygen.

“What was that?” 

Kris leans over him, chest to his back, one hand rests on one hip helping him remain on his knees, the other wraps around his aching, dripping cock, squeezing gently before starting a languid pace, adding a twist of his wrist every occasionally.

“Nghn…”

Lu Han honestly couldn’t come up with anything else at that moment. He was suffering from severe sensory overload. His skin felt like it was on fire, every touch burning him to his core with arousal; his ass cheeks were stinging in the most pleasurable way where those large hands of his boyfriends had dished out his punishment. 

Kris took in the sight below him, the flushed and aroused face, blown eyes begging for more and the sweet lips, open as their owner gasped and panted through the pleasure he was bringing him. His own aching arousal was pressed up against Lu Han’s twitching hole, ready and waiting for the words he wanted to hear.

Unsatisfied at the lack of response, Kris nipped hard on the juncture between neck and shoulder, pleased at the sharp yelp he received in return, sucking hard and leaving his mark behind. 

“Please…fuck…” Lu Han swallowed, trying again. “Kris…please…fuck me.”

The words he’d been waiting for. Placing a quick kiss to the previously abused skin before him, Kris lined up his cock and slowly pushed his way into the waiting wet heat. Judging from the shudders of the Lu Han’s body beneath him, he wasn’t going to last long; he’d better make this quick.

All the way in, he paused briefly, “Who do you belong to?” He growled into Lu Han’s ear.

“You…” A whispered exhale.

“Who?” Pulling out slowly, he pushing back in hard.

“Ah!” Lu Han has to push out his arms, hands gripping the headboard to stop his head from hitting it. “You.” Louder this time.

Kris sets a fast, hard pace, punctuating his thrusts with commands, all growling fiercely in the red-heads ear as both of his hands grip hard on pale hips. 

“Say my name.”

“Kris.”

“Loud-er.” The blonde grunts out, faltering slightly as he feels heat starting to pool in his groin. “Who do you belong to?”

“You...I…ah…belong to…Kris-ge…” Lu Han pants out.

Before he loses himself, Kris pulls out and turns Lu Han onto his back, lifting both legs and pushing them back with his shoulders as he sunk himself back in, hard, setting a brutal pace, racing to find their finish.

His tongue and lips gently pet and suck on the scabbing cut on Lu Han’s lip before dipping into the heat of his mouth in a messy open-mouthed kiss he has to try and control, the red-head incapable of responding he is so out of it and reduced to a moaning mess in Kris’ hands. 

“Close…” 

He hears the desperate plea in Lu Han’s voice and reaches a hand up to his cock, wrapping it around and helping push him to his release as his own chases close behind. 

Several well-aimed thrusts are all it takes for Lu Han to reach his peak, head pushing back against the bed, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent shout of ecstasy as his orgasm hits him, cum shooting across his stomach and Kris’ hand; the blonde follows soon after, the tight clenching of Lu Han around him too much for his over sensitive cock to take and he’s burying himself deep inside his lover, cum coating his insides, moaning out his release into the redhead's ear, arms wrapped tight around him. 

Several moments pass before Kris lifts his head from where it had been resting on Lu Han’s heaving, gasping chest as the smaller male fought to return his breathing and heart rate to normal. 

Pulling out gently, Kris sits up on his knees, noting the slight wince cross Lu Han’s face. “Are you ok?” He asks, concerned.

“Yeah.” Lu Han smiles tiredly up at him. “Just, er, you know…” He indicates down to the mess they’d made.

With a slight laugh, Kris leans over to the side table and taking a handful of tissues gently tidies him up, before moving off the bed and pulling on the first pair of pants he finds. Leaning over he pecks Lu Han on the forehead. “Wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

He makes his way to the kitchen, filling a glass with water and taking a couple of painkillers from the cupboard where they keep them. Making his way back into their bedroom he’s met by a startled looking Lu Han, sitting hunched up in the corner of the bed back to the wall, arms wrapped around his legs. 

Concerned, he rushes over, placing down the glass and tablets on the side table before sitting on the edge of the bed and placing a hand on Lu Han's arm. “What’s wrong?” 

“Kris, this is Minseok’s bed.” Lu Han explains wide-eyed.

“Oh shit.” He groans. Their hyung was going to kill them. Again.


End file.
